


Ninjas on Ice

by yellow_beez_wax



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe- Ninjas, Multi, because of that gosh darned ninja house scene
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-13
Updated: 2017-01-22
Packaged: 2018-09-08 07:58:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8836645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yellow_beez_wax/pseuds/yellow_beez_wax
Summary: A mishmash of Oneshots depicting 'Yuri!!! On Ice' characters as ninja in various settings or situations.





	1. Endless Gray

**Author's Note:**

> Beware: Unedited drabble. Perhaps one day I'll consider a full-length, but it is not this day.

There's something so pure in the way figure skaters move. Precision honed to graceful sweeps; powerful bodies rippling softly in the art of expression. When Katsuki Yuuri sees them flowing like water across the ice, he finds himself mesmerized by their purity, their innocence.

For the Katsuki family, precision and power are not instruments of showmanship, but rather currency in a world that demands perfection. They are a skill set, an inheritance unique to their lifestyle, and to see such disciplines used to convey an artist's gentle craft is- unspeakably beautiful.

Sometimes, on nights swollen with silence and stillness, Yuuri slips into the cold of his hometown's ice rink and imagines, if for a moment, he too is pure. He glides across the ice, neck exposed and body arched open, graceful and so very vulnerable as he forgets the red on his hands and just lets his soul waver in time with the music playing from his headphones. Pretends for just a few heartbeats that he is a figure skater in the pursuit of gold and not a seasoned ninja seeking escape from endless gray.

He did not, however, account for three young apprentices catching him unawares at his most vulnerable- bathed in the dim glow of moonlight, eyes closed, heart open- and showing it to the world.

"I am so sorry, Yuuri. I should have warned you about their training."

Just like that, in the span of one breath to another, Katsuki Yuuri unwittingly became an internet sensation; the mysterious ' _Moonlight Skater_ '.

And somewhere in Russia, a man freefalling into a void of endless gray catches a glimpse of color in the cracks of a faceless silhouette, dancing silently in a soft veil of shadow.


	2. Strength

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Yuuri is once more a ninja...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> !!!Spoiler Warning!!!
> 
> I blame the pole dancing scene.

Since he was three years old, Yuuri has been trained in the ways of the Katsuki Clan's Onsen Arts. He can remain mobile under scolding hot water for upwards of eighteen minutes on a single breath and break a man's arm in seven places with wooden chopsticks. He excels in poisons and pursuit takedowns as well, particually long distance retrievals.

Another aspect of their style, yet little known even in the shadow world, is their vigorous strength training. Yuuri himself can lift nearly 500 kg and scale a building face: something he knows from continuous practice and experience in body delivery missions. Which, admittedly, is pretty tame in the face of his sister's 600 plus kg hauls up the face of Hasetsu Castle.

Putting aside his sister's superior carrier skills for the time being, Yuuri never expected he'd oneday be explaining this particular skill set to his fiancé, nevermind his reaction to it- though he probably should have.

"Are you sure about this Victor?" Yuuri asked skeptically, not overly concerned about if he could do it, but rather, whether or not it was wise to do so. There was a big difference in dropping a body, if something went wrong, and dropping a still breathing person. His most beloved person at that.

"Yes! Yes! Now up we go, Ninja Style!" The Russian man exclaimed, tightening his grip around his lover's neck and waist; much like an overly exuberant Koala.

The Japanese Onsen Specialist sighed, sizing up the building towering above them and trying, with very little success, to ignore the hot breath caressing the vulnerable nape of his neck. Had it been anyone else so close to his exposed kill point, Yuuri might have done something drastic, but as it was, he just suppressed a shiver and took comfort in the solid weight of his lover wrapped warmly around him.

"Just hold on and don't look down, okay?" Yuuri warned, casting a backward glance at his fiancé.

"Okay." Victor said lightly through a heart-shaped smile, though Yuuri had a feeling he would indeed be looking down at some point and only hoped he didn't have to knock him out midway to ensure their safety. That would not be a fun experience.

' _Well_ ,' Yuuri thought exasperatedly, already slipping into his mission mentality, retrieving a short grappling hook from his pant pocket. ' _This is an easy structure to scale anyway. I'll let him learn the hard way. Who knows. He might enjoy the view._ '

Then he was off.

At the audible, breathless gasp he felt against his skin, Yuuri concluded that Victor had not been completely convinced of his truthfulness reguarding the matter. For while Victor had seen some of his fiancé's training in action, it had never been anything so obvious as what he was experiencing right then. Yuuri might have laughed at his skeptism, had he not been saving every effort of exertion scaling the face of St. Basil's Cathedral with his lover clinging ever tighter to his back.

Even at night the cathedral was lit brightly and people were milling about the pavement below, forcing Yuuri into the dips and curves of the structure where towers and shadows hid his movements. With each swing of his lithe form up and around the oddly shaped building, Yuuri could feel Victor's heart leap and race against the muscles of his back, his breaths coming in rapid bursts of heat dampening his hair and shoulder.

Yuuri knew the exact moment Victor looked down by how quickly he hid his face against Yuuri's shoulder.

"Удивительно. Удивительная, любовь моя." Victor gasped quietly after a particually difficult vault flipped both their guts with a feeling of weightlessness. Not understanding, Yuuri merely smiled and paused briefly press a comforting kiss to the part of his fiancé's forehead not hidden against his sweater.

"Almost there, love." He whispered into his beloved's reddened ear, receiving a nod from the Russian.

Finally reaching the top with a truly heart-stopping hook-assisted swing and slide around the bottom curve of the uppermost bulb, Yuuri secured a grip around their perch with the grapple and turned his attention to his lover.

Just as he was about to open his mouth to reassure his fiancé, he felt a heated line of open-mouthed kisses trailing up his neck, and low, smoldering Russian being breathed huskily into his ear. For the first time, with his mission mentality taking backseat and his more human self taking front and center, he realized there was an increasing pressure against the dip of his back.

Yuuri's face heated spectacularly, mouth running dry with want, but he restrained himself and entangled his fingers in his lover's hair to halt his amorous advance. "Victor. I don't think this is the best place for this." He gestured to the ground far, far below, getting his point across quite nicely.

With a defeated sigh, Victor took his mouth from his lover's sweat-slicked skin with great reluctance and rested his flushed cheek against Yuuri's. Only to lean back and whisper heatedly the next moment. "You won't let me fall."

"Never." Yuuri confirmed without thought, because that was the honest, inescapable truth. The Katsuki Clan's prodigal son was deeply, unquestionably in love with the skating world's very own legend and not even Tokyo's rumored Shimigami Group could separate them. Yuuri wouldn't let them.

They were silent for a time, gazing out into the light splattered night and basking in their shared warmth against the night chill. It was a beautiful sight, truly, but by then a relentless energy- fueled by danger induced adrenaline- had already taken hold, distracting them from anything else but each other.

"We should go back to the hotel." Victor spoke first, still running high off the thrill and subsequent arousal of having his fiancé demonstrate his physical prowess for his personal enjoyment- and soon to be pleasure. "So we can thoroughly enjoy the rest of the night."

Victor nipped hungrily at Yuuri's ear in emphasis and the younger man gasped, pulling a pleased smirk from the Russian.

To this day, Yuuri has never scaled down a structure faster than he did that night. Nor has Victor ever let the opportunity for truly fantastic wall sex pass him by.


End file.
